Vals con el diablo
by LadyLoba
Summary: ¿Terror? ¿Una chica patética cree que puede llegar a ese estado desapareciendo a un par de personas y riendo a carcajadas? La secundaria Akademi está a punto de conocer el verdadero terror. WARNING: Violencia, asesinatos, ¿síndrome de Estocolmo? Puede que cambie de T a M conforme avance.
1. Chapter 1

**Vals con el diablo**

1

Otro monstruo

-¿Pero qué…? –la joven pulsó automáticamente el mensaje que recién había llegado a su ordenador. Había pasado parte de la noche haciendo ajustes a la velocidad de la luz sobre los archivos de los estudiantes, reacomodando las novedades capturadas y eliminando aquellos datos (o individuos) que ya no servían a su propósito, y en medio de todo se complacía escuchando algo de música extranjera y haciendo un backup de emergencia por las fotos de ropa interior que ya llevaban demasiado tiempo sin moverse de una carpeta que inocentemente se hacía llamar "facturas escolares".

Aquel trabajo lo podía hacer en cuestión de unos minutos, pero como la información iba y venía, y ahora tenía que compaginar su sucia red de acoso con la vigilancia de cierta compañera suya, podía pasarse horas delante del monitor hablando consigo misma y moviendo los dedos a una velocidad de vértigo sobre su teclado. No por nada era una leyenda sin rostro ni nombre en la escuela, no por nada se dirigían a ella como "Info-chan".

Por eso, al ver el repentino mensaje lo abrió suponiendo que era otra vez más su actualmente más acérrima reportera, enviándole una foto de Kokona haciendo cosas que no debía en el parque, o de esas misteriosas hermanas Basu –que recientemente estaban más nerviosas de lo normal, según recordaba en el reporte de "jueves, 14 de abril", donde alegaban que había una presencia desagradable cerca de la escuela y se negaron a salir hasta que los chicos de artes marciales las escoltaron –o la millonésima vez que le enviaba por error una foto de Taro Yamada, su destructivo objeto de deseo.

Pero lo que se encontró era muy diferente. El mensaje era anónimo, pero contenía unas escuetas palabras:

 _Sé que tú eres un monstruo._

Al principio, no le prestó mucha atención; seguramente era uno de esos miles de correos enviados por ociosos a bandejas de todo el mundo con la intención de molestar. Sin embargo, cuando dio clic a "borrar" sintió un escalofrío, leve pero notable, que le hizo erizar la piel. Eran las palabras… qué palabras más extrañas para molestar a alguien, se dijo.

No podía pensar mucho en ello, tenía que trabajar. Reporte del último día de la semana, a las 2:48 esa encantadora de Midori entabló conversación con un tipo misterioso por aproximadamente 20 minutos, lo que significaba que era alguien importante… ¿podría por fin sustraer algo de auténtico valor de la persona más distraída y tonta de la secundaria Akademi?

Volvió a pulsar una tecla para revisar la página de la escuela; como siempre, Midori estaba ahí haciendo sus extrañas preguntas… y de nuevo, otro mensaje. Lo pulsó.

 _Me interesa hablar contigo._

-¡Qué personas tan pesadas! –gruñó volviendo a cerrarlo. No iba a contestar, no era su costumbre y además… era peligroso. Uno nunca podía saber si en línea se topaba con un chalado cualquiera o con un asesino psicópata, y eso siempre se lo repetía su padre. Aunque por supuesto, pensó dando una risotada mientras se distraía con el chisme de las chicas del club de cocina, ella podía rastrear a cualquier bastardo y hacerlo caer de una forma… u otra.

Decidió que era suficiente por un día. En cuanto reiniciara la semana buscaría la forma de ponerse en contacto con su "reportera"; llevaba ya semanas sin darle nada nuevo, y no podía permitir que su… entusiasmo por ganar el corazón de Taro decayera.

Y entonces…

 _Ahora._

Fue apenas y un respiro. De pronto, su celular vibró. La pelirroja palideció casi hasta la raíz, mirando ya al celular, ya a la pantalla, mientras la palabra destellaba como el brillo de la pólvora en un revólver que se acaba de accionar; tragó saliva con dificultad y cogió el teléfono, mirando el parpadeante símbolo de mensaje de texto en la pantalla. Por primera vez en su vida, la mano le tembló mientras abría el misterioso símbolo.

Era un mensaje corto, casi tanto como el primero que le saltó en el ordenador, pero al igual que éste le provocó un desagradable temblor.

 _Sé quien eres… o mejor dicho, quien dices que eres._

Eso era injusto, pensó, recuperando por fin la compostura. Era ELLA la que molestaba a los demás y los asustaba por mensaje, no otros. Ofendida por ver que algún tonto atrevido buscaba molestarla, replicó:

 _¿Ah sí? Pruébamelo entonces… si aciertas te dejaré hacerme una pregunta._

Era la trampa perfecta. Si hacía una oferta tan tentadora pero arriesgada para el metiche, podría éste descubrirse por accidente o, al menos, darle tiempo de rastrearlo. Buscó con la mirada el cable del teléfono, lista para enchufarlo al ordenador y comenzar el contraataque. Esperó varios segundos, y al comprobar que el misterioso acosador no volvía, se apresuró a tomar el cable.

Y en ese momento el artefacto timbró otra vez.

 _Te haces llamar Info-chan, estudias en la secundaria Akademi, y nadie nunca ha visto tu rostro… hasta hoy._

Y entonces, el horror. Un nuevo mensaje saltó y la pelirroja pudo notar cómo su corazón se detenía brevemente. Era una fotografía suya… ¡de ella! saliendo discretamente luego de la partida de todos sus compañeros. Nadie jamás había podido captarla… y ahora este tipo estaba jugándole una muy, muy pesada… ¿o sería que quería algo de ella? ¿Por qué alguien se tomaba la molestia de seguirla y, encima, fotografiarla? ¿Alguien que buscaba venganza? Si intentaba hacer una lista mental de cuántos querrían atraparla le tomaría toda la noche.

A pesar de que las manos ya no sostenían bien el celular, hizo un esfuerzo y replicó, fingiendo una calma que no existía:

 _Eres muy brillante, cariño. Pues bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

Su mente ya fraguaba un plan de rescate. Enchufó el teléfono al ordenador y comenzó a usar sus amados juguetes electrónicos para cazar al acosador; si le daba tiempo, podría acorralarlo y ponerle una jugosa denuncia, como mínimo.

Otro mensaje. Esta vez lo abrió con prisas, ansiosa.

 _Solamente hacer lo mismo que tú._

Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero al ordenador le faltaba aún un poco de tiempo. Texteó de vuelta.

 _-Oye, el negocio de las fotos es solo mío. Búscate otro lugar para hacer tus fantasías._

 _-No me refiero a eso._

 _-¿Entonces?_

Unos segundos más y la molesta picazón acabaría, pensó satisfecha.

 _-Iré a donde están. Todos ellos._

 _-¿A dónde?_

Y ¡victoria! El ordenador soltó un alegre pitido que indicaba que la información privada estaba ahora disponible. La joven soltó el celular tan bruscamente que éste resbaló y quedó colgando de su cable, mientras abría la ya conocida ventana que le daba una respuesta inmediata a…

Nada. El número telefónico era irreconocible; no se podía rastrear qué tan lejos estaba el misterioso acosador. La pantalla misma parecía apenada con el raquítico resultado.

El celular timbró una vez más. Esta vez se tardó bastante en recogerlo de su precaria posición, mirándolo como quien por vez primera se topa frente a uno de los tantos horrores del mundo. Por fin, lo cogió, y abrió el mensaje.

 _En donde está ella. La chica a la que manipulas._

Otro mensaje, tan rápido que le sorprendió.

 _Tú eres un monstruo. Otro monstruo._

¿Otro monstruo? ¿De qué rayos hablaba? ¿Y qué tenía que ver en ese embrollo esa otra chica? Algo le dio mala espina, y contestó:

 _Ha sido ella. Ayano te envió a molestar. Ten cuidado._

Lo tomara como un consejo o una amenaza, le daba igual. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lograba llegar a ella y burlas sus sistemas de seguridad más íntimos; le perturbaba… y le atraía.

 _Sé lo que harás._

Aquél mensaje era más raro todavía. Estaba poniéndola paranoica, eso era seguro; deseaba saber más, pero presentía peligro, y no estaba dispuesta a ponerse de carne de cañón cuando sus magníficos planes aún no estaban listos.

Otro mensaje.

 _No lo lograrás… sola._

La cosa se estaba saliendo de control.

 _-¿Qué voy a hacer, según tú? ¿Y por qué tú no me dices quién eres?_

 _-A eso se le llama asesinato._

¿Cómo sabía…? Pero claro, el tipo era un completo idiota; ella no era ninguna asesina, era una científica, que experimentaba tal vez sin ningún escrúpulo sobre las pobres almas del edificio escolar, pero acusarla de ser una vulgar criminal era el colmo.

 _-Y tú eres un acosador. ¿Quién es más peligroso ahora?_

 _-No me has entendido._

 _-Explícate._

 _-Lo estás haciendo mal._

 _-¿Hacer el qué?_

 _-Pero yo te enseñaré._

 _-Déjate de bromas. Sé quién eres._

Esperó entonces. Era una jugada arriesgada, pues era ella ahora quien estaba en peligro de ser vilmente descubierta; cuando el celular vibró otra vez, apretó velozmente la tecla, lista para su condenación…

 _-Mírame… mírame… mira qué grande se ha vuelto el monstruo que hay en mí._

Sí. Era un loco cualquiera, un acosador ridículo y pervertido que solo buscaba molestarla, y a esas horas de la noche y con tantas emociones podía ponerse irritable; la pelirroja frunció los labios y se dispuso a dar fin a esa conversación de locos, pero justo entonces un nuevo mensaje, esta vez en el ordenador, se abrió.

Era una imagen, una especialmente extraña que no había visto nunca. Se trataba de la portada de un librito infantil en quién sabe qué idioma extraño, y sobre la cual resaltaba el dibujo de una criatura extraña, verdosa, vestida con una capa púrpura y con ojillos maliciosos.

-Obluda… -leyó lentamente. Y de vuelta, el celular sonó.

 _Ambos somos monstruos sin nombre._

La sensación de peligro aún la invadía, pero también una muy novedosa para ella. Deseo. Deseaba poder leer aquél extraño libraco, deseaba ponerse a trabajar muy duro toda la noche… ¡todo el fin de semana de ser preciso! hasta descubrir la identidad de su misterioso compañero. Porque, en el fondo de su torcido corazón, podía sentir cómo él, también, podía ser un gran aliado… o un peón.

 _De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu plan, querido monstruo?_

Esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa, mientras buscaba la imagen para conocer su origen; en unos segundos se enteró que era un librito checoslovaco muy viejo ya, y cuyas copias solo estaban disponibles en ciertas bibliotecas de Europa ("Vaya, con que vives en Europa, ¿eh? Mira qué listo, con razón mi ordenador no pudo atraparte", pensó, divertida).

 _-Hacer realidad lo que otros desean._

 _-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué me persigues?_

 _-Te necesito._

La pelirroja soltó una risotada. Lo tenía donde lo quería, el muy demente seguro quería hundir a algún enemigo y sólo estaba usándola para cubrir sus huellas… pues bien, le haría creer que estaba en sus redes, totalmente a su disposición.

 _-Necesito conocerte. No trabajo gratis ni a rostros ocultos._

 _-¿Quieres saberlo entonces?_

El ordenador pitó otra vez, y una nueva imagen –o mejor dicho, el símbolo de un paquetito –saltó en la barra de mensajes. De inmediato se puso a descargarlo, dejando definitivamente el teléfono de lado y dispuesta a pasar unas horas más delante del ordenador. Tanta era su concentración que ni siquiera escuchó cuando el mensaje final llegó al teléfono:

 _Nos veremos muy pronto._

…

 _¡Hola a todos! Soy muy fan de Yandere Simulator y cuando vi la posibilidad de hacer un fanfic de éste me decanté por otra historia que me tiene atrapada recientemente y que les recomiendo muchísimo: Monster, un anime algo larguito pero muy bueno._

 _Algunas aclaraciones sobre el fanfic: NO SE LO TOMEN DEMASIADO EN SERIO. Es verdad que buena parte de él será muy misterioso y tétrico (los que ya han visto mis trabajos anteriores conocen esa faceta mía), pero estamos hablando del Yandere Simulator, donde enterrar a tu compañera de grandes senos puede ser una aventura sin igual, así que habrá mucho humor negro y algunas carcajadas que nos asegurarán un lugar en la casita de Satanás… tal vez :D_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Jitomatazos? Esperen el próximo capítulo n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

2

Atardecer púrpura

Lo había logrado. Desde la ventana veía, con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia, a la tímida y desgraciada enfermera que salía de la escuela arrastrando los pies; no había sido difícil acusarla, de todos modos era una negligente, descuidada e ingenua, aunque lo agradecía; al fin y al cabo, de no haber sido por ello jamás haría sustraído el sedante ni habría hecho de Ronshanku una ventajosa ayuda… al menos por un instante.

Ahora, pensaba mientras la blanca silueta desaparecía de su vista, le quedaba el problema de Kokona. Apretó los puños cuando, rabiosa, recordó las palabras de la encantadora y patética chica, "Lo siento, Ayano-chan, pero no puedo renunciar a Taro… siento por él algo que nunca había sentido". ¿Y así le agradecía que le hubiera salvado el pellejo a su padre? ¿Qué se creía aquélla niña mimada para pensar que los favores eran gratuitos?

Torció el gesto, desangelada. Ya pensaría en ello. Se venía el fin de semana y tendría que descansar… para la nueva batalla.

-Adiós, Kina-san. –musitó antes de apartarse de la ventana. –Tuviste mucha suerte…

Bajó por las escaleras sin ninguna prisa; ignoró la puertecita abierta del club de cocina –Kokona, esa engreída, seguro estaba ahí riendo con sus amiguitas –y cruzó veloz frente al club de ocultismo… cuya puerta se abrió de golpe obligándola a apartarse.

De detrás de la puerta asomó una masa de cabellos azul oscuro, y entre éstos brillaban un par de ojos.

-Oh…

Oka Ruto, la líder del club, miró a Ayano con una expresión que parecía de decepción.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ayano.

-He pensado que…tal vez esta vez… había dado resultado. –susurró la aludida, cerrando lentamente la puerta. Antes que su objetivo se cumpliera, Ayano la escuchó agregar, tal vez hablando con sus compañeros: -Empecemos de nuevo. Aún no logramos llamar a ningún demonio…

-Demonio… tss.

Ayano siguió su camino. Tenía muchas, muchas cosas que pensar…

Aquel viernes por la noche, en otro lado del pueblo, Info-chan recibía un misterioso correo. El lunes siguiente…

-Con que la profesora se ha enfermado, ¿eh?

-Sí… ¿quién creen que venga a suplirla?

-Seguro el director. No creo que tengan mucho dinero ahora, con la salida de Kina-san…

-El director casi no se para por aquí, ¿para qué se dignaría en venir a dar la clase?

Ayano tuvo que apartarse aprisa cuando los del club de artes marciales se cruzaron, apartándola de la curiosa multitud. La profesora del salón 3-2 estaba enferma, dijeron… la profesora de Taro no vendría. ¿Qué clase de persona iría a reemplazarlos? Info-chan debía saberlo, pensó, pero ya sabía que estaba prohibido contactarla a menos que necesitara un favor; las cosas como esas tenía que pedirlas de otra forma… y ya le costaba trabajo perseguir discretamente a sus compañeras por la escuela para tomarles fotos clandestinas.

-¿Lo has sentido? –susurró de pronto alguien tras ella. Sin siquiera voltearse, Ayano cruzó los brazos. Ya sabía que se trataba de Oka, ¿por qué insistía en hablarle? –Seguro que sí… todos deberían… Es algo espantoso, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué es espantoso? –esta vez Ayano dio un saltito. Midori acababa de llegar. -¿De qué hablas, Ryuto-san?

-Sí, entre más sepan… mejor… Lo hemos conseguido.

-¿Conseguido qué?

-Hemos conseguido… lo que buscábamos… -Oka abrió mucho los ojos, mirando fijamente a su ruidosa compañera, quien sonreía. –Hemos logrado exitosamente… llamar a un demonio.

-¡Aaaaay! –chilló Midori. Ayano gruñó, apartándose de ellas. –Los demonios no existen, Ryuto-san, ¡qué miedo! ¡No hables de esas cosas!... ¿Y cómo es?

-No sabemos… los demonios pueden tomar cualquier forma… cualquier forma…

Eso fue lo último que Ayano escuchó. Las tonterías de Oka eran al menos graciosas en comparación con las de Midori, además por fin había fraguado un perfecto plan para vengarse de Kokona.

Tuvo que pasar todo el día haciendo el tonto, colgándose un gafete –falso, por supuesto –del club de fotografía para no levantar sospechas, pero por fin consiguió un par de fotos excelentes para Info-chan. No tardó en mandárselas antes que llegara la hora de salida y, cuando la campana sonó, recibió su respuesta.

 _-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_

 _-Dime algo sobre Kokona. Algo horrible. Algo que pueda… hacerle mucho daño._

Esperó en silencio. Ni siquiera notó que las únicas personas que quedaban eran ella y la profesora.

 _-Pero si ya sabes algo, ¿no es así? ¿Lo de sus… salidas?_

 _-Prometí no decirlo._

 _-¿Y cumplirás tu promesa hecha a Haruka?_

Ayano apretó el teléfono. No, no iba a cumplirlo; Kokona jugó con fuego y estaba a punto de quemarse, pero no sería algo discreto, haría que se arrepintiera… ¡haría que sufriera por sus errores!

 _-Quiero algo nuevo._

 _-Si insistes… Kokona le vende ropa interior a los chicos de otros institutos. Es por eso que tu encantadora compañera Miyu no encontraba el suyo…_

 _-Eso ya lo sé._

 _-¿Qué esperas entonces de mí?_

No había nada más y lo sabía. Info-chan no iba a proteger a Kokona, por lo tanto no le estaba mintiendo. Un nuevo y último mensaje apareció en su pantalla, y Ayano lo leyó con cierta irritación:

 _-Estás sola en esto._

Ayano colgó y fue a la salita de la consejera. Aquella mujer era estricta, pero noble y escuchaba a todos los estudiantes; si conseguía probar que Kokona era una persona reprobable… no, mejor aún, pensó antes de llegar a la puerta, si conseguía que Kokona se convirtiera en una persona reprobable, lograría hacerla pagar…

Tocó a la puerta un par de veces y esperó hasta que una cálida voz femenina repuso desde dentro:

-Adelante.

Genka, la consejera, estaba entretenida en unos papeles que revisaba con los anteojos levantados, apretando los labios en un mohín. Cuando Ayano entró, dejó los papeles de lado y juntó las manos.

-Kunahito-san, perdón… -Ayano inclinó tímidamente la cabeza, manteniendo su papel. Debía lucir muy apenada, al fin y al cabo debía ser difícil "traicionar" a una compañera con una falta tan grave.

-¿Necesitas algo, Aishi-chan?

-Sí, yo… lamento venir a contarle esto, Kunahito-san, pero verá…

En ese momento alguien más llamó a la puerta, y alguien dijo del otro lado:

-¿Kunahito-san? Soy yo… he venido a traerle lo que me pidió.

-Lo siento, Aishi-chan, espera un momento… -repuso la consejera. –Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una mujer exuberante, hermosa… y con un rostro malicioso. Ayano la observó de reojo, con el rostro discretamente clavado en sus piernas, cubiertas por medias oscuras y engalanadas por unos tacones rojos. La mujer se acercó a la mesa contoneándose, conocedora de su fuerte atractivo, y sonrió con calidez.

-Lo siento, Kunahito-san, ¿interrumpo algo?

-Siempre tengo oídos para todos en esta escuela, Rana-san. Por favor…

La consejera estiró la mano. La recién llegada le extendió una carpeta –roja, perfumada según notó Ayano –y asintió.

-Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, he oído que la escuela Akademi tiene un gran prestigio en esta región… y los chicos del 3-2 son encantadores.

Era ella. Aquella mujer exhibicionista de primera era la maestra del 3-2, la maestra… ¡de Taro! Era inconcebible, pensó Ayano, sintiendo como si del fondo de su vientre ascendiera una serpiente monstruosa, terrible, que silbaba exigiendo que esa mujer fuera eliminada para siempre. Los ojos de la chica se toparon de pronto con los de la maestra suplente, y mientras esta última sonreía, Ayano inclinó la cabeza, intentando frenarse; la sed de sangre era demasiado fuerte…

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez.

-Discúlpeme, Frau Kunahito…

El horrible silencio medido entre las dos mujeres rivales se rompió cuando una voz dulce, lánguida, tranquila como una lluvia otoñal, invadió la sala. Ambas, al mismo tiempo, miraron a la entrada.

Un hombre muy joven, que seguro no pasaba de los veinticinco años, sonreía con la misma paz que revelaba su voz sosteniendo un montón de carpetas; era bastante atractivo, los rasgos de su rostro eran increíblemente suaves, el pelo rubio lo llevaba peinado tras las orejas y pese a que vestía de una forma tristona, no dejaba de notarse. Tal vez porque era muy obvio que era extranjero.

-¡Ah! Por supuesto… -Kunahito parecía la mar de contenta al ver llegar al misterioso joven. –Rana-sensei, le presento a mi nuevo asistente, Johan Liebhart.

El joven inclinó amablemente su cabeza y ofreció una mano a la profesora, pero ésta inmediatamente hizo una expresión extraña, como si sonriera y se relamiera los labios a la vez, y entornó los ojos.

-Oh, ¿un asistente? –su voz era aún más seductora, casi como un ronroneo. Tomó la mano que le ofrecía Johan y Ayano pudo notar cómo la acariciaba. –Un placer también con usted, Lieb-san.

-Por favor, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. –el joven sonrió alzando ambas manos. –Está bien si usted quiere dirigirse a mí por mi nombre, a final de cuentas sólo soy un practicante de Frau Kunahito, y usted según sé es profesora.

-Así es, querido… entonces estará bien que tú también me llames por mi nombre. –la mujer le guiñó un ojo descaradamente, y luego se giró a la consejera. –Una vez más le agradezco la oportunidad, Kunahito-san, y espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

-El gusto es mío, Rana-sensei.

La profesora volvió a sonreírle a Johan y luego, contoneándose más vivamente, salió de la habitación.

-En fin… ¿Y bien, Aishi-chan? ¿Qué deseabas contarme?

A Ayano le costó trabajo recapitular sus ideas; a sus espaldas, el asistente continuaba de pie, tan sereno como una estatua.

-Ah, sí… lo siento, Kunahito-san, pero debo contarle algo que descubrí hace no mucho… sobre una compañera.

-¿Una compañera? ¿De qué se trata?

-Verá… -Ayano se retorció las manos, fingiendo nerviosismo. –Usted… sabe quién es Kokona Haruka, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué pasa con ella, Aishi-chan?

-Pues, verá… -tragó saliva. Le estaba saliendo muy bien el dramatismo. –Lo siento, pero sé que no debo callar estas cosas… mi compañera… ella está… Ella estaba con un chico de otro instituto, no sabría decirle cuál, no me fijé en su uniforme, y… esteba vendiéndole… vendiendo…

-¿Vendiendo qué? ¿Algo ilegal? –dijo Kunahito. Ayano asintió. -¿Cigarrillos, alcohol? –la chica negó. -¿Algo… íntimo? –Ayano asintió otra vez. -¿Qué era exactamente, pudiste verlo? –otra vez asintió.

-Eran prendas suyas… prendas que… usted sabe… no deberían exhibirse ni mucho menos venderse.

Silencio. Kunahito volvió a acomodarse los anteojos y arqueó una ceja.

-Si lo que dices es verdad se trata de una infracción muy, muy grave. –dijo con seriedad. –Tendré que hablar con la señorita Haruka. Gracias por tu información.

-Sí… gracias, Kunahito-san, le ruego que no sea muy dura con ella. –dijo haciendo una reverencia. Dio media vuelta, lista para retirarse, mudando su expresión de agobio por una sonrisita de suficiencia; si todo salía bien, Kokona iba a meterse en grandes, grandes problemas…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero al contrario de lo que le ocurrió cuando acabó con la reputación de la buena y tonta de Muja Kina, o cuando vio gustosa que Asu Rito se enamoraba de otro que no fuera Taro, aquél no fue nada placentero. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y, por inercia, miró hacia atrás, con esa sensación incómoda de estar siendo observada.

Fue una fracción de segundo, pero lo suficientemente obvio para entender de dónde le venía esa sensación. El asistente seguía ahí, y estaba mirándola; sus ojos clavados en ella no traslucían nada, era como si no hubiese escuchado la horrible acusación que hizo contra una compañera… ¿o sí? Había algo en esos ojos –Ayano notó que eran terriblemente azules, y por quién sabe qué razón le evocaron al cielo invernal –que no le gustaba, algo que no entendía del todo. ¿Era una acusación silenciosa? ¿Estaría ese tipo juzgándola? ¿O había algo más, indescifrable para ella, oculto en esa mirada?

Abrió la puerta y salió con mucha más prisa de la debida.

…

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Esperé a subir este capítulo aprovechando que YandereDev liberó por fin el video de las rivales. Espero les guste n.n_


End file.
